Ooguro Ryuuya
__FORCETOC__ Ooguro Ryuuya (大黒 竜也) is an unregistered Strategic-Class Magician of Japan, and a Special Lieutenant of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion led by Major Kazama. The real identity of Ooguro Ryuuya is known only to a few select people that are connected to him and his affiliations. Appearance He is called the 'Obsidian Demon' because he appears in battlefield wearing a pure black mobile suit, the uniform of the battalion. Background Oogura Ryuuya is Tatsuya's alias in the military. Tatsuya fought with the army at the age of 13 years old, when he sought vengeance for his sister against the invading forces in Okinawa. For the cost of shooting his sister, he applied the theory of mass-to-energy conversion that had not be proven before, and obliterated the enemy that was trying to invade Okinawa. That was the first time he used the Strategic-Class Magic that decomposes matter into energy, which had only existed in a theory. He serves the military in a special unit called, the "101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion" under Major Kazama. Chronology He is responsible for the defeat of the Great Asian Alliance's invasion of Japan during the Defense Battle in Okinawa in AD2092. Ooguro Ryuuya is also the cause of the Great Asian Alliance's fall during Scorched Halloween when he obliterated the enemy fleet at the Zhènhai Naval Port. In Volume 13 reveals that the JSDF knows about the epithet (Mahesvara) put the GGA Abilities Magical Abilities In AD2092, an unidentified 'demon' smashed the Great Asian Alliance in Okinawa. Talk of him from the soldiers who returned through prisoner exchange occurred in English in order to get around the gag order issued by the upper echelons of their military who officially denied his existence. Ooguro Ryuuya is referred to as "Mahesvara" One of the principal Hindu deities, worshiped as the destroyer and restorer of worlds and in numerous other forms. ; something the soldiers of the Great Asian Alliance are forbidden from mentioning since it is a nightmare best left untouched. He is mentioned to excel at extreme long distance precision attacks and over the horizon sniping, which other Strategic Magicians and regular Magicians seem to be unable to do. In part to his immeasurable strength, power, and intellect he is called "God of Destruction" by Raymond Clark. 'Demon Right' Demon Right is an unnamed magic that destroyed the Great Asian Alliance in 2092, and once again three years later. It activates every time the obsidian wielder, he raises the CAD in his right hand, and the targets dissipates like mist in the air. Anything that the right hand points at fades away into dust, hence the unofficial title given to the technique. 'Divine Left' Divine Left is another unnamed magic, but the complete opposite of Demon Right, in that it activates through the CAD held in his left hand. It does not inflict any damage, but reverts time on the soldiers on the brink of death, back to their former self of a maximum of 24 hours. However the price he pays for this is that he has to endure the pain and suffering from the injuries compressed into 0.2 seconds (the time it takes to read the target's Eidos). Therefore, if the wound was caused 30 seconds before Divine Left is cast, he experiences 150 (30/0.2) times what the target experienced in that fraction of a second. This magic is not limited to only living beings. Fallen soldiers with fatal wounds recover, without even holes in their armor. Trivia *"Ooguro Ryuuya" can be roughly translated into "Great Black Dragon". This is keeping with Shiba Tatsuya's heavy dragon symbolism. The name is also a reflection of Daikokuten (大黒天), the Japanese variation of Shiva, and the god of darkness and blackness. The characters for Ryuuya (竜也) can also be read as Tatsuya. Coincidentally, Mahesvara is also an alternate name of Shiva, who in Japanese is commonly pronounced as Shiba. entry 大自在天 (Mahesvara) in the Japanese dictionary Daijisen References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Category:Strategic-Class Magicians